River-Man
by TheInsaneProject
Summary: Hajimura fought with his past. That was until he met this man. Who was this man? Deciding to name him 'River-Man', Hajimura enrolls in something he was not expecting: Mafiosi. OH! And Major OOC! OC/Hibari. WARNING: YAOI (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

Fishing his headphones from his bag, Hajimura walked down the street in a slow step. His headphones blasted Radiohead's album- Amnesiac, as the young man descent the steep street, his sneakers creaking each time they hit the floor.

Hajimura Kaneko, a man that had completed twenty years old the day before, did not feel the same as usual. Instead, he felt more impassive, more depressive.

Was it the remembrance of his past?

It was a possibility- Hajimura didn't think of the past that much.

It was a memory he wanted to forget. Those touches, kisses, words that were whispered tenderly at his ears...

Hajimura wanted to forget it all.

Jonan had abused him- both his body and his soul. He had ripped him apart, breaking his defences and destroying every single bit of Hajimura's soul.

Hajimura passed a hand over his beautiful dark brown hair, feeling the smoothness of the strands of hair. His green eyes hovered through the street, taking in as much as he could, as he walked home.

His apartment was near college, so Hajimura didn't have to walk much. Only for five minutes.

But those five minutes would be decisive on Hajimura's life.

He had reached the river, and had descent the flight of stairs that would lead to it. Walking in the margin, he watched his reflection move alongside him. Hajimura took off his headphones, but they kept blasting music, as the sound of nature mixed with the track 'Pyramid Song'. His reflection frowned at him, as it came to a stop.

They stared at each other for a while.

Then a third person was added to the picture.

"What are you doing?" The cold voice asked.

Hajimura turned, slightly startled from the sudden voice. The man behind him did not make any move, as if he wasn't interested in nothing at all- and he probably wasn't. His face was devoid of any emotion, and his body language (something that Hajimura had learned to read from his time with Jonan) said that he was ready to fight someone.

His fists were clenched, tightly clenched, as his nails pierced his skin.

Hajimura looked to the eyes of his interlocutor. They were steely grey, and were narrowed.

"Did you not hear me, herbivore?" The man asked, again.

Herbivore?

What did an animal adapted to eat plants have to do with anything?

Hajimura opened his mouth, but no words came out.

He wasn't scared, frightened or intimidated.

He was just curious.

"I..." He spoke. "I was just watching my reflection."

"I could _see_ that." The man spit poison-like words. "But why?"

"I don't know." He answered, sincerely. "I just felt like it."

"Don't bother me with your nonsense." The man glared at Hajimura.

"What do you mean?"

"I was sleeping. And you are trespassing."

"Does this place belong to you?" Hajimura asked, in all innocence. The man seemed to have taken Hajimura's words wrongly. His glare flared.

"It does." The man affirmed. "Now get out of here."

"I'm sorry."

Hajimura walked away, feeling the man's glare on his back. He shivered slightly. The man surely has it in him to scare away people.

He glanced one last time to the river.

He noticed that the face of his reflection was completely red.

II

Hajimura took the same route home. Only this time, he remembered not to descend to the river since it would only importune the man. Instead, he stayed on the top of the hill, as he glanced at the vast space that was ahead of him.

That's when he saw him.

He was sleeping on the hill, over the grass, with his pristine black suit untouched, even though he _was_ sleeping on the ground. He had his arms behind his head, and his eyes were closed. His mouth was lined in a straight line, but he looked peaceful.

Hajimura felt his face warm up again.

Perhaps, if Hajimura didn't make any sound, he could get to the river?

He could try.

Hajimura descent the stairs once again, making sure his Ipod was turned off, and walked silently to the river.

The same face as the day before appeared again.

It had the same face as usual, but that day it had something different to it.

A small smile played on its lips.

He sat on the margin, as he cradled his body forward to see the image reflected on the water.

An undisturbed image appeared, peeking through the margin, its hair flowing freely with the wind. Hajimura closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and let the wind take off his own thoughts.

It felt good.

He let his head fall forward again and opened his eyes.

The reflection was staring at him.

"Are you a narcissist?" The man asked.

Once again, Hajimura didn't see him coming. He looked to his left and saw the man staring down at him.

"Why?"

"You keep staring at the water, to see your reflection."

"It's just a habit that I just created." Hajimura explained. "And you? Aren't you going to kick me out of your habitat?"

"It's useless. You would just keep coming back." The man answered, annoyed.

Hajimura laughed.

"It's true." He glanced to the water. "What's your name?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"You don't have to, I guess."

The two men stayed under the deafening silence. Hajimura wanted to look again to the man, to know more about him.

But the man didn't seem to be that much open to give him answers.

"My name's Hajimura Kaneko." Hajimura introduced himself.

"Why should I care?"

"You don't have to." He nodded. "I only gave my name because I'm a nice guy."

"I'm not." The man shot back. Hajimura laughed again.

"Well, I can see that!"

Hajimura stood up and brushed his clothes. He stared at the man, and smiled.

"I'm going to call you the River-Man."

"What?" The man's aura turned dark.

"I don't know your name and I only see you around this river. So it's fitting."

"I dare you to call me that, Herbivore."

"Well, I'm going." Hajimura turned his back to the River-Man. "See you, River-Man-san."

Hajimura did not see.

But a small smile was drawn on Hibari Kyouya's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimura Kaneko dreamt about the River-Man. He had a dream where the both of them sat, on the margin of the river, and just talked. Of course, it was Hajimura who did all the talking since the man didn't speak.

But it was still a nice dream.

Compared to all the other nightmares Hajimura had been having, this was a nice change. The River-Man would snort at his stupid jokes, but he would also laugh.

Something that Hajimura couldn't see the real River-Man doing.

He sat on the bed, his back towards the wall, as he watched, through the window, his reflexion. He maintained the usual frown, accompanied by some stubble that he should really work on.

He only saw imperfections these days.

There were times when he thought he owned the world. With _him_ by his side, he really did. Now, he was just... Hajimura.

Son of Hajimura Kenta and Mari, a simple man, that owned nothing but a cat.

Hajimura stood from the bed, sneezing.

Looking at the bed, he saw the covers on the floor again. Rolling his eyes, he picked them up and placed them on the top of the bed. One day he would caught some kind of weird flu, he just knew it. This weird habit he caught, of throwing the covers to the ground because he felt too caged- to the point where he would start hyperventilating, started since the incident.

Hajimura's frown deepened.

He didn't like to think about the incident. When he almost let himself get violated by Jonan, when he fell for his cunning tricks. Jonan played him well, he must admit.

But, then again, if Jonan didn't show his true self, Hajimura would never know what could possibly happen to him in the future. Jonan saved him from a lot of trouble, he guessed.

But that didn't meant it didn't hurt.

He was in love with the man. He had met Jonan in college, both being in the same major, and they hit off pretty well. After a few drinks, Jonan took Hajimura to his house and they just talked.

Hajimura thought that Jonan was a good and well-balanced man.

Well, wasn't he wrong?

Instead, Jonan proved out to be a worthless scum. One that shouldn't even be alive.

Hajimura walked to the kitchen and opened the tap. He filled up a glass with water and gulped it down.

Thinking of Jonan was always stressing.

So, he focused his thoughts on the strange man, the River-Man as he had named him (as if he was a cat), and calmed down.

He looked like he was always out to kill someone.

Why was that he always had that menacing look on his face?

Hajimura placed the empty glass on the counter and crossed his arms, as he looked at his cat.

Did he have no friends?

Did he even _want_ friends?

It didn't seem like it- the man was mad at the world. He acted cold towards Hajimura, without any reason for it. Then again, he didn't forced Hajimura to leave, once he came back.

He was definitely strange.

Hajimura glanced at the clock.

2 am.

Hajimura sighed.

Maybe he could do some work while he was at it?

Granted that the project was in groups, but he could still work on his part.

 _And there is nothing else to do right now, so might as well work for that grade_ , he thought.

Hajimura refilled his glass with water and walked to his bedroom. The room was neatly organized, with bookshelves filled with books until they seemed that they were about to burst- since Hajimura was as an avid reader. His desk was equally organized: a cup (that Hajimura had stolen from the kitchen) served its purposes as a pen-holder, his laptop slept in its case by the right, and the lamp was placed on the left, near the socket. Everything in Hajimura Kaneko's life needed to be organized or he would feel utterly lost.

Hajimura placed the glass on the desk and took a seat on the chair. Booting up his computer, he started typing his project ideas.

It was six am when he finished.

Sleeplessly, he took a shower and dressed. He guarded his laptop inside his backpack and exited his apartment.

II

Hajimura walked through the path that would lead to the river. He wasn't expecting to see the River-Man, since it was too early for him to be there, but at least he could enjoy some silence and the nature.

As figured: the River-Man was not there.

Hajimura felt a little disappointed because, at the same time, he wanted to meet with the River-Man.

Hajimura descent the stairs and headed to the margin.

Sitting, he slowly peeked over the river, to see the same reflection as he had been seeing these days. A reflection that, slowly, had been losing all of its happiness and joy. Everything was slipping away, through his fingers, and there was nothing that Hajimura could do to stop it.

He splashed his hand on the water, to erase his image.

The stubborn second self, however, appeared again, and this time he wore a full scowl. As if saying, 'You cannot erase me from your life'.

Hajimura lay down on the grass. As he stared at the sky, he could see the small stars that still shone, even though it was morning. Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms behind his head and placed one leg on top of the other, while shaking his foot.

He heard the crickets whisper their own words, and a pair of footsteps coming in his direction.

He didn't open his eyes.

"Hn. You're here again." The cold voice of the River-Man irrupted through the place. Hajimura smiled.

"Hello, River-Man-san." Hajimura greeted.

"I told you not to call me that, Herbivore." He felt someone sat next to him.

He cracked one eye open to see that the River-Man had sat on his left, with a considerable distance, but had sat. That had been a first, for the River-Man, he usually stood up when he talked with Hajimura.

"I thought that you slept here." Hajimura commented. "Seeing as you nap here all the time, one would wonder that you also sleep here through the night."

"I do have a house."

"I'm glad."

Silence haunted the both of them, as Hajimura sat down and looked at the River-Man. He was looking towards the river, with his usual glare, as he played with his ring.

Now that Hajimura had a good look on his hand, he saw that the River-Man wore a purple ring, with an intricate design inscribed on the top. Hajimura was tempted to ask about the ring: if it belonged to some girlfriend, but he thought better.

"Where are you looking at?"

"Your ring." Hajimura stated, sincerely. "It's beautiful. Your girlfriend has good taste."

The River-Man's scowl deepened as he thought about the 'girlfriend' who had given him the ring. And the blunt statement of Hajimura's didn't help either- it only made him angrier.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said, disgusted. "Those _things_ are for weak-minded people. Herbivores."

Hajimura felt glad, sad and disappointed.

He didn't know why the turmoil of feelings inside of him was happening, why he felt so disappointed when the River-Man had stated that _things_ like that were for weak people. So Hajimura was weak for believing in those things?

Hajimura learned in that same moment, that this man was devoid of any feelings. He didn't feel anything except rage and hatred.

And, somehow, that hurt Hajimura more than it should have.


	3. Chapter 3

_His hands travelled through his body, slowly, as if they were exploring every single line of the man's form. His ring gave the cold and metallic feeling to him, making him shudder under its touch._

 _Hajimura was lying on the margin of the river, his body half naked, as the River-Man had disposed of his shirt and his pants had magically opened by themselves. The River-Man kept his composure, his pristine suit still intact. His messy hair, however, was messier than it normally was, due to Hajimura's hands gripping it tightly._

 _The River-Man whispered something in his ear._

 _He leaned his face towards Hajimura's, closing the gap that existed between them. The sloppy kiss- as Hajimura could now clearly see that the River-Man had never kissed anyone, made him beg for more. Their tongues danced with each other, in a silent rhythm, as Hajimura's hands gripped River-Man's hair._

 _He broke free from the kiss, a speck of saliva connecting the lips of both men, and they stared at each other. Green clashed with steely grey, as their hands continued to grip on each other's hairs, as if to say 'I'm not letting you go'._

 _Hajimura felt loved, for the first time._

 _"_ _Hajimura." The River-Man spoke, as he thrust his body into Hajimura's. "Hajimura."_

 _Hajimura threw his head back, feeling the temperature rising within him._

 _"_ _Hajimura!"_

"Hajimura!" Gokudera called.

Hajimura opened his eyes.

Where was he?

He looked around.

His head was laid on the desk, his notebook under him. He lifted his head to see Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto looking down at him.

He must've fallen asleep during class.

He felt something hurting his groin. He looked down and blushed.

He just _had_ to dream about him didn't he?

"Y-Yeah?" He said, pushing his chair closer to the desk, so to hide his erection.

"We've been calling you for ages!" Gokudera scowled. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, lately." He sighed. "I think that the project's been driving me insane."

"The project?" Tsuna bobbed his head to the left. "It's possible- I've been losing my sleep because of it as well. I think that, because our grade depends on that project, that we are so focused on it."

"You're right..."

"So? You want to loosen up by going to the new coffee shop that opened?" Yamamoto asked.

"Today? I can't- I have to do something."

"Really?" Tsuna said, sadly. "That's too bad. Well, we'll do something other day."

"Yeah."

The trio left the room, leaving Hajimura alone with his erection. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know what to do with his... Thing.

This was all because of River-Man! That damned dream- why did Hajimura have to dream about that? About _that_ of all things?

The River-Man was having some kind of effect on Hajimura, one that he didn't recognize. Even when he dated Jonan, he didn't have dreams like this! Hajimura was embarrassed from what he had depicted in the dream. He didn't have sex, but it was enough for Hajimura to become erected.

Just by thinking of him, Hajimura would lose all his focus and his guard. He would let his guard down, let the River-Man inside and then he would make a mess of Hajimura.

Hajimura stood up, his backpack covering his privates, and walked out of the classroom. Luckily the hallway was empty- everyone had scattered, and Hajimura could walk to the bathroom and lock himself in one of the stalls.

He unzipped his pants, rolling down his boxers, and placed a hand on the hardened member.

As he relieved himself, he never stopped wondering about River-Man's ability to invade his mind. How he could successfully break down the walls that Hajimura had created, with such ease, that was almost scary. River-Man was a scary individual, a frightening being. He would look at Hajimura with those piercing eyes, smirk with those thin lips...

Hajimura closed his eyes.

"Ah!" He whispered.

He looked at his hand.

That was what remained of his lust towards the River-Man. That substance was the reminder that Hajimura should not get involved in this, because bad things could happen.

Jonan was proof of that.

He rolled his hand on toilet paper and cleaned it. Putting back on his boxers and trousers, he exited the stall, and then washed his hands.

There it went. Down the drain. Remnants of what he might have felt towards the River-Man had been gone down the drain. He would not go back to that river.

He would not see River-Man once again.

II

Hajimura's mood had been getting worst by the minute. The frown on his face, more prominent.

Ever since his decision of stopping going to the river, he had felt worse. But this was for a greater good; Hajimura _needed_ to get away from him.

He walked out of the grocery store, with the bags on his hands, as he descent the street. A couple of men were coming in his direction but he didn't pay them any heed.

He should've.

The men pulled Hajimura into an empty alleyway.

"What!" Hajimura shouted, as he was forcefully pushed into a wall.

One of the men sleeked to the front, his hand balled into a fist. He brought his fist up and connected with Hajimura's chin. If the young man wasn't leaning on the wall, he would've fallen backwards- the punch had strength to put out a horse.

Hajimura face contorted in pain, as he dropped the bags and blindly tried to punch the bald man.

The man grabbed his fist, twisting it behind Hajimura's back- granting a howl from him, and securing him tightly for the other men.

The other two men started to punch and kick Hajimura's body like he was a sandbag. Hajimura desperately tried to scream, but it was worthless. No one would hear him scream, and even if they did, no one would help him.

"Don't kill him." The one grabbing Hajimura said. "Boss said that we needed them alive."

"Don't worry." Punch. Kick. "I won't kill him. I'll just break him."

Hajimura felt something break under all that rough treatment. He didn't know where it was located; he only knew that he had broken something. The pain was piercingly strong and Hajimura's conscience felt like it was going to leave him soon.

He closed his eyes momentarily when he felt his energy leaving him. His knees trembled as he fell and when he opened them again, the world was spinning.

"I think that's enough." The bald man stated. "He can barely stand on his own two feet."

That was true. Hajimura was on his knees, begging for air to enter his chest, as blood trickle down his forehead.

Hajimura couldn't think.

His thoughts were mashed up, completely incoherent.

He just wondered on why these men were doing this.

Who was this 'Boss' they were talking about?

"Come on!" The other spoke. "We barely had any fun!"

"Georg he can't take any more blows." The bald man looked at Hajimura. "You'll kill him."

"He's weak Georg. He can't take more than what we have given him." The third one nodded.

Georg pouted as he looked at Hajimura's body.

Georg kicked Hajimura one more time on his stomach, making the man double up on the ground and cough.

Hajimura was almost passing out, his body was splayed on the ground.

But that's when he heard the faint noise of metal colliding with skull.

"I'll bite you to death." The cold voice spoke.

Hajimura couldn't open his eyes.

When he finally was able to open one eye, all of the three men were on the ground. Completely bruised and bloodied, looking a lot worse than he was, in less than a minute.

Hajimura tried to stand up.

His bones creaked, his muscles begged not to move. He finally figured where the shattered bone was at- his left arm.

A man he did not recognize rushed to him.

"You shouldn't be moving." He whispered. "You're going to worsen your condition."

"I shouldn't even have this condition." Hajimura countered, once he found his strength to talk. "I don't even know why these guys came after me."

The man helped Hajimura to seat next to the wall, as he assessed his condition.

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya." He introduced himself.

"Hajimura Kaneko." He said, breathlessly.

"Hajimura-san, we need to take you to the doctor." Kusakabe worriedly said. "You cannot walk around with these kind of wounds."

"Don't you mean the hospital?"

Kusakabe searched for the eyes of the other man, hoping that he would explain everything that needed to be explained. The other simply frowned and turned his back to the two men.

"Hajimura-san, do you realize what these men wanted?" Kusakabe asked.

Hajimura shook his head with difficulty.

He didn't know why they had come after him.

They didn't rob him; they didn't want to kill him...

"Hajimura-san, these men belong to a Mafia Fami-"

After that, Hajimura felt his consciousness slip away and everything turned black.


End file.
